Nothing good can Last
by DeanSanity
Summary: He was broken, and the only thing keeping him intact, even by just a thread, was his brother and friend. But, nothing good can last, and as his brother fades from his life and falls to the depths of hell, the last thing supporting him was his angel. But as I've said before: Nothing good can last.
1. The abyss

**Summary: **

He was broken, and the only thing keeping him intact, even by just a thread, was his brother and friend. But, nothing good can last, and as his brother fades from his life the last thing supporting him was his angel. But as I've said before: Nothing good can last.

* * *

The storm clouds obstructed the view of the night sky, lightning flashing across the angry clouds illuminating the large raindrops that pelted the ground below. Wind howled as the feet ran across the mud, splashing up the dirt and water. Heavy breaths fogged around the fleeing man, his lungs pained with not enough air. He just wanted to _escape _yet that would never happen. He knows he's not safe in heaven nor hell nor earth. He can't be safe in his own mind or body. He was always reminded of his failures, his disappointments.

His own father didn't even want him.

His brother always argued him, his friends are all dead. The closest thing he had to a happy life was when he was with his girlfriends and her son, but even then he wasn't happy. He couldn't be, after all, who could be happy when they couldn't even save his younger brother?

He just needed space. His brother was back- soul and all- he escaped from Purgatory, the Leviathans, he should be thankful he was alive... But he just couldn't be.

He kept running, watching as the grey clouds mixed with the horizon, creating the look of an endless void. He never got closer to it, no matter how fast, how far he ran. The rain soaked through his clothing, leaving him drenched and cold. He didn't care. His tears mixed with the rain, washing away and disappearing. He felt like his tears, easily washed away.

"Dean."

The voice echoed in his mind, it was so steady and monotonous.

"Dean."

The voice was so familiar. Why? Why was it here? Following him, haunting him.

"Dean, wake up."

Wake up? What did it mean? Wasn't he awake? Running? Trying to escape this abyss?

A hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Dean haunted, unable to break free from the grip. He tugged and squirmed, but he couldn't escape. He could never escape.

"Dean, you must wake up. Now."

Dean finally turned to look at his captor, only to be met with a pair of what would have been vibrant blue eyes, if only they weren't tired and worn becoming the dull eyes they are now.

"Cas..."

Castiel stood infront of Dean, his eyes wandering around the landscape, "Dean, your mind is so unsettling. What made you so unstable?"

Dean didn't answer, his mind? Wake up? What... What's going on?

He was with his brother, hunting. They were chasing a vampire, followed it to the nest. Then there was a hot white pain and he was here, running.

Trying to escape from the abyss he calls a mind.

"Dean, wake up. Now."

Thats right. He needs to wake up. His brother, he needs to be there for Sammy. His brother needs him, _no. He needs his brother._

Dean's eyes groggily opened. The light blinding in his eyes. He brought his hand up to block out the unwanted brightness. He groaned feeling pain shoot into his head. It was so damn painful!

"Cas! You did it! You got him to wake up!" The voice. It sounds like Sammy.

"Sammy?" Dean croaked out, his voice dry and rough, "Cas?"

Something warm engulfed Deans hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "Hey Dean, glad to see you awake. I was worried I lost you for a minute."

"What happened?"

There was a pause, "It was an ambush- the vampire nest. If it wasn't for Cas we both would have been dead."

Dean nodded, they were getting sloppy. They really need to focus more, otherwise they would be dead. Dean sat up, holding his pounding head, _damn it hurts._

Two fingers pressed against the head, a tingling spread throughout his body chasing away the pain. Thank God there was an angel with them.

Dean chuckled dryly, trying to lighten the mood, "Well then,matter that all-too exciting encounter, I say we go get some cheeseburgers!"

Sam groaned, "Is that all you ever think about?"

Dean took a offensive look on his face, trying hard to mask his smirk, "Of course not! I also think a lot about beer and girls!"

"And Cas..."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing," Sam stood, throwing Dean a jacket, "Whatever. We can get food. I'm pretty hungry too."

Dean smiled, "Of course you are. How about we hit that Five Guys? I heard they give you a hell of a lotta fries." Dean stood, putting on his jacket and grabbing his car keys. His baby... The vampires better wish they didn't damage his baby. Otherwise Dean would make sure they pay. Somehow.

He ignored the stare he was receiving from Cas. He learned the best thing you culd do when getting awkwardly stared at was just ignore it. Especially if it was Cas.

"You coming Cas? Or do you have some special angel mission to ditch us for?" Dean asked, a smirk on his lips but the tone of his voice was still all too serious. It was true, no matter how much he, or Sam, liked Cas and helped him, Cas did ditch them a lot.

Castiel shook his head, "No," he said, "I do not need to 'ditch you' this time."

Dean nodded and opened the door. The trio walked out to the impal. The first thing Dean doing was checking the car for scratches and damages.

"You know," Sam started, sighing, "When you said that we were going to get food, I though we would, you know, go get food."

"And we are. Just after I make sure my baby is alive," Dean shot back, smiling in relief when he saw nothing wrong with his precious car.

they all got in and Dean started the engine, happy with the low purr the sound of the car made. He loved his car. It was a ten minute drive from their crappy motel to the rest urgent, another five minutes to find a parking spot, nod another two to finally get inside and order. Not like this information was important to say or anything, other than the fact Castiel was constantly asking 'when do we get there' and 'doesn't driving always take this long.' And as Dean ever so kindly noted, 'you'd think he'd be used to how long driving takes by now.'

They sat down at a table her the window, Dean waiting impatiently for their order to be called up. The burgers look so freaking good.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't so enthusiastic. The burgers were greasy, the fries were greasy. All this was just a heart attack waiting to happen- and he wasn't so keen on visiting Lucifer again anytime soon, (he knows he won't go to heaven. That's the side effect of being Lucifers vessel and all. Well, at least he'd be with Dean).

Sam stood, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Great thing to know," Dean said, "Are ya' also going to pee? Or just go see how pretty the bathroom is?"

Sam rolled his eyes, walking away. Dean smirked. His brother was so fun to mess with.

He turned back to the table, seeing the only other person sitting with them stare at him, "Dean, we need to talk"

**please review and tell me how you like it/ what you would like to see happen**


	2. Sanity and Pie

Dean casually raised an eyebrow at Cas, letting out an irritated leaned back in his seat, propping his elbows up on the chair.

He gestured to the restaurant with one hand lazily, "Can't I please just enjoy this food and luxury in peace? After all, I did nearly die, I deserve this at least."

"It's just your mind..."

"My mind if fine."

"You're mind is one of someone in a great deal of depression, or suicidal."

Dean stiffened, and turned away from his friend, thrumming his fingers against the seat impatiently, "So?"

"I want to know why," Cas said, "So tell me."

Dean huffed, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms, "No."

"Dean," Cas's voice took a dangers turn. He was worried though, he could only bring Dean back to life so many times.

Dean rolled his eyes, shifting in his seat, "Yeah, whatever. Look, it's nothing you need to worry-,"

"Order #27, you're foods ready,"

Dean smiles and suddenly perks up, he stands, not bothering with a second glance at Cas, and walks over to get the food. He walked up to the counter, winking at the waitress before walking back and sitting down in his seat, "She totally digs me. Think I can get her number?- don't answer that, I so totally can."

"Dean,"

Dean raised his hand, stopping the Nigel before he could speak any further, "This conversation is over, and my beautiful burger is calling out to me. I must eat it before it cries."

Cas had. Confused expression, tilting his head to the side while staring down at the greasy sandwich the elder brother just took a bite from, "I didn't know sandwiches could cry."

"They can," was Deans short reply. So yeah, he was over Cas right now. He just wanted to enjoy his damn food, which was amazing, mind you.

Sam came back from the bathroom a minute later, Dean could only wonder what Sam was doing in there that took so long. Pooping? Maybe. It seems to him Sam never pooped... Or showered for the matter. Really, does Sam only shower when he's asleep?

Whatever.

Dean took another bite from his burger, "Sammy? You gonna eat that?" Dean look pointedly at his brothers food, which Sam was looking at in slight disgust.

Sam sighed, "Yeah. I'd prefer not but... I feel it's all I'll get tonight so yeah. I'm eating it."

Dean shrugged, "Gotta get food when you can, you know."

Sam sighed.

Frankly, Sam wasn't hungry. He just really wanted to leave, go home and sleep. He just wanted to get out of here, go somewhere he knows is safe. Well, no where is safe. For m, at least. Lucifer won't leave him alone.

Now, now, he knows Cas took his insanity, his Lucifer. But he feels Lucifer is still here, even getting proof. He's getting sarcastic replies to thoughts he's been having. The low chuckle of the archangel rings through his head when Sam screws up. He feels Lucifer is crawling back into his mind- he shouldn't think of it now. Deans watching, and Dean always knows when something is wrong. He doesn't want to burden his brother.

He plastered on his well practiced smile and took a bite. He won't admit it-ever- but he was missing a good old burger.

* * *

Dean slumped onto his bed, watching his brother from the corner of his eye. It's bugging him now. When does his brother shower? He's only ever on the computer researching.

Ok. He'll do it.

"Hey Sammy?" His brother yelled from his spot on the bed. It was really soft, he liked it.

"What?" Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the screen. Seriously, Dean could only wander what Sam was looking at. Porn?

"You should shower."

Sam paused, then looked up at his brother, one eyebrow raised in question, "Do I smell bad?"

Dean shrugged, well, as best he could lying down, "Just saying, I haven't seen you shower lately and, you know."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh, "I shower when you sleep."

Dean let out a little 'oh,' before going quiet again.

There really wasn't much to do, or say. Sammy was typing away at the computer. Probably researching something, or watching porn. Now, Sammy always says he doesn't watch it, but he couldn't possibly always be doing all that 'research' all the time.

But even porn right now couldn't satisfy Dean, he wanted beer. And pie.

He could hit up a bar, but bars usually don't serve pie. A gas station serves pie, and he could buy beer, just bring it back here and endure himself. Yep, gas station it is.

Dean got up, already missing the softness of his bed, but he has a mission now. He grabbed his jacket, and keys, heading to the door, "Don't wait up Sammy, I'm getting me some pie."

Sam nodded, too engrosse in his 'research' to say anything.

Dean slammed the door, walking up to his impala, he opened the door, sliding in and smiling at the feel of his baby. He roared the engine, shooting out of the motel parking lot and heading down the road to the gas station he saw coming in.

In the back of his mind, he did wonder where Cas went. After the food, Cas just said he 'had to go' and poof! Gone. I mean, he does it a lot, and it's starting to get on Deans nerves. For all he know Cas can be gone having sex with someone!

... er, nevermind. He's way to oblivious, innocent, naïve. Like a little kid.

Dean shook it off, he doesn't really need to worry. Cas can take care of himself, he's strong. Insanely strong, as a matter of fact. Strong enough to pull away from m in purgatory, whatever. It doesn't matter now.

Dean turned into the gas station, blasting 'Don't Fear The Reaper' by Blue-Oyster Colt.

* * *

Sam watched Dean leave out of the corner of his eye, and as soon as he was sure the impala, with Dean in it, was gone, he closed his laptop leaning back in his chair. He stared blankly at the ceiling, counting all the cracks.

"You know, that's where your mama died. Right above your head."

Sam jumped, whipping his head around. It's impossible, he knows it. Cas took his insanity, Lucifers torturing. This can't be happening.

"Oh but it is," Lucifer smirked, "Do you really think a petty angel like Castiel could rip me, an _archangel_, from your mind? Besides boy, your my vessel? We are connected! Meant to be!"

Sam stared wide eyed at the devil, lounging casually on the bed. This is why he was happy Dean left. Sam could now be crazy in peace. Well, as peaceful as it gets with Lucifer jumping around.

**Tada~ done! Ok, this is based on the problem I had. Castiel- as powerful as he is- wouldn't be able to take Lucifer Out of Sam's mind, at least I don't see it that way. I mean, come on, he is an ARCHANGEL. **

**So, that was my opinion. Please review! I write faster for reviews!**


	3. Say hello to nothing

**thank you all who reviewed/followed/favorited! it means so much to me!**

Dean drive to the gas station, parking s lovely car near the entrance. He stood up and sniffed in the not-so-fresh air. He shut the car door, making his way inside the small store. As he entered, he headed straight to the back, to the pie. He saw his favorite, apple pie. Taking one he headed to the beer, picking out a six-pack. He smiled to himself, tonight he would indulge!

He walked to the counter and smiled at the short man behind it. After Dean bought his goods, he walked back out to the car, getting in and humming to himself. Finally, he thought, I can get some rest. Well, rest was a relative word at the moment. Dean Winchester never got time to truly rest. Even in sleep he wasn't resting or relaxed. He was merely not completely fully alert. Like now, he's still alert. Keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. The word 'rest' at the moment, merely meant not being in a fight or dying.

Of course though, resting would have been easier if Dean was alone: which apparently he wasn't, "Dean. We must talk."

Dean spun, pulling out his gun filled with silver and pointed it right at the intruders head. Though, apparently, the intruder didn't seem to mind or care. But wS rather confused by the action.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

The eldest brother sighed, dropping the useless weapon. Dean really did hate it when the angel did this to him, just popping up out of freaking no where, "Cas, how many times do I have to tell you, don't freaking do that!"

"Do what?"

"Pop out of freaking thin air. You scare the hell out of me!"

"... Wouldn't it be good to not have hell in you?"

The Winchester let out an exasperated sigh, sometimes the angel was, truly, way to much, "It's a figure of speech."

Cas thought about it momentarily, before nodding, "That is not the point, Dean, the point in your mind."

Dean sighed, revving up the car engine. He just wanted to eat his pie and enjoy the world around him. Ok, not really, he just wanted to eat his pie, get drunk, and get numb. The little angel, however, had a different plan for the Winchester. A plan that involves being sober, so naturally, Dean didn't like it.

"Dean, please. I'm worried."

Dean scoffed, turning up the radio which blasted classical rock at a dangerously high volume. Dean wasn't in the mood to talk or get all therapeutic or whatever shit the angel had planned. He didn't want to talk about it, or accept his broken mental state. He had to toughen up and push past it, locking it behind closed doors. If not for his sanity, then for Sam. Sam needed him.

Deans grip in the wheel tightened, and he looked over to see Cas still sitting next to him, staring at the eldest brother. Dean was used to this behavior and easily ignored it, driving back to the motel- well, at least he though he was. Of course, the worried angel had decided the only way to get Dean to open up, was by getting his full attention.

Cas decided to watch a reality TV show that showed you how to deal with relationships. It was very helpful to him, showed him how humans dealt with significant others effectively. One piece of advise was for when you were being ignored. Cas was b wing ignored, so he decided to try it out.

The advise was, 'When being ignored, gain their full attention! Get locked in a room with them, or go somewhere where it's only the two of you, that way no one else can be a distraction!'

Cas nodded to himself, satisfied with what he had done. Dean and Cas sat alone in the Impala in the middle of a field, no distractions in sight. Then there was the next step: 'Take control! Don't let them get a word in until you are done talking. If it means this much to you, make it happen! Any means necessary!'

Cas took a breath, turning to the extremely pissed off Dean. He was going to 'make it happen! Any means necessary!' "Dean, I will speak to you, and you will listen. Are we clear?" His tone left no room for argument. Not that it would stop Dean.

"No Cas. I don't. What the hell did you do? Sammy's back at the hotel room probably wondering what the hell is taking me so long! You know what? He could think a demon or something got to me and is now worried sick! So, Cas, I don't care what you have to say. I need to get back."

The next thing happened so quick, Dean hardly had time to register what the hell happened. Dean was pushed up against the door of the Impala, a hand wrapped securely- but not suffocatingly- around his throat, and an angel glaring into his eyes, looking ready to kill.

"No. I will talk, and you will listen. Have I made myself clear enough now?"

Dean hardly had enough power to nod.

* * *

Sam stared at the devil. The blonde haired fallen angel that was currently lying on his bed tossing a bouncy ball through the air, winked back at Sam. The younger Winchester took a deep breath, still not believing his eyes. It must be his mind playing tricks on him- like a daydream or hallucination. Well, all of it was a hallucination, a very, very realistic hallucination, might I add.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at Sam, "Hey, I'm not a hallucination! I'm real. Well, as real as you are."

Sam's hands clenched, his knuckles turning white from the amount of pressure he used, "No. You aren't. You're in hell. Why- how are you here?"

Lucifer sat up and faced Sam. He smirked, tossing the ball at the TV, breaking it, "How? I'm an archangel, my dearly beloved torture subject. Why? I got bored of Poker, and Adam- forgot about him, didn't you? Naughty little brother you are- started winning a lot. So I decided: 'hey! Why not visit my favorite vessel?' And here I am. Lucky you."

Sam started taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He knows Lucifer isn't really here. It's his mind. It's his crazy. He just needs to focus on something else. Get rid of the thought, he needs to repair the wall. Better yet, get a whole new wall in his mind. It can work, he can do it. He's a Winchester, after all.

Lucifer scoffed. It's funny, really, how ignorant the Winchesters are. Sure, they stopped the apocalypse, defeated the four horsemen, killed most the archangels, killed Eve-the mother of all monsters, and stopped Dick, doesn't make them invincible!

They are also the ones who started the apocalypse, raised Lucifer, help release Dick, killed each other and others a million times over, and a bunch of other crap.

Lucifer thought about it, Ok, he had to admit- they did more good than evil, but that doesn't matter. They still did evil.

Lucifer shrugged, standing up and walked to take a seat on the table SAMs laptop was before it crashed onto the ground. "Sam, I'm bored. Entertain me."

"No. Get the hell out of my head!" Sam growled, jerking up and away from the table and Lucifer.

The archangel sighed, "Entertain me before I find a way to entertain myself."

Sam scowled. He hated him. He hated his tricks and torturous ways. Sam wanted, ever so badly, to kill this monster. To hang him from a tree and finally, finally be at peace.

But he can't. And lucifer always finds a way to worm his way back into SAMs mind and conscious. The devil messed up his hunts, his dreams. Tortures him day and night. Tells lies and introduces his worst a fears and turns them into realities. And no, he's not talking about clowns, or even Jessica (though he does remind Sam of that many times). He's talking about Dean. He makes realities of Dean leaving Sam. Calling Sam a monster. Hating Sam. Worst of all, dying, for good. But not by any monster do demon. By himself. Lucifer showed Sam images and pictures and dreams of the younger Winchester beating his brother, stabbing him, killing him and laughing and smiling as the blood smears across him and stains the floor below.

Sam hated it. Hated it and wanted it to stop- for it all to stop. The pain, the lies, the truths that Sam has hidden from.

"Oh come Sammy, I know you just love the dreams and all the pain they cause. Because you, Sammy, are much like your brother that way. You like causing pain. Well, you like the power that comes from making everyone else weaker than you. Isn't that why you drunk all the demon blood?"

Sam growled, causing Lucifer to smile broadly, "Ah, I was right. Now I feel like a detective, digging up all the dirty little secrets. Just call me Sherlock from now on."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
